A primary objective for this award is to integrate the proteomics efforts of the La Jolla Neurobiology community into the existing Proteomics Center at the Burnham Institute for Medical Research. This will involve the purchase of additional instrumentation (an LTQ Ion Trap in Year 1), and the hiring of additional personnel. By amalgamating the neuroscience Proteomics Shared Resource with that of the current Center (which includes the Proteomics Facility for the Burnham's Cancer Center as well as the NTCNP Center on Proteolytic Pathways), we will be able to capitalize on the considerable instrumentation and expertise of the existing Center for the benefit of the Neuroscience community. The current grant application will facilitate equal access to these facilities by Neuroscientists, who do not have access currently because the facility is in the Cancer Center. The integration of the Neuroscience proteomics effort into the existing Proteomics Center will provide a substantial jump-start for the Neuroscience proteomics effort. In addition to the current equipment at the Burnham Institute for Medical Research (BIMR) listed above, which is under the direction of Dr. Jeff Smith, satellite facilities are also available at The Salk Institute (under the direction of Wolfgang Fischer) and at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), under the direction of noted proteomics authority John Yates, III. For example, when required for larger proteins or for very precise measurements of mass, the recently-installed Finnigan LTQ/FT instrument at TSRI will be made available to neuroscientists. A technician at TSRI will be designated to specifically interact with and meet the needs of the Neuroscience Community in this regard. Additionally, at the satellite proteomics facility at The Salk Institute, The Bruker Ultraflex Mass Spectrometer has an interface for sequencing peptides on SELDI CHIPs initially characterized by smaller Chiphergen systems located in individual laboratories at the BIMR, Salk, or TSRI. Hence, the three facilities at BIMR (hub facility) and Salk and TSRI (hub facilities) will work together to allow each other's equipment to be used for maximal efficiency. Drs. Smith, Yates, and Fischer will meet monthly to discuss usage, prioritize projects, and insure that neuroscientists have access.